Estrellas Fugaces
by Tsuki no mizu
Summary: Aquellos sentimientos que se guardan no se desvanecen con el tiempo, incluso la espera los intensifica, un oneshot SAKSYA. Aquel amor que no ha de desvanecerse como una estrella fugaz en la mitad de la noche es aquel que espera el alba.


**Disclaimer:** Nop, no me pertenecen... ninguuuuuuuuuno de ellos

* * *

**Estrellas fugaces **

* * *

Las palabras habían sido dichas, sus palabras, las de ella aún no habían logrado organizarse, sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente el monótono patrón del suelo mientras sostenía el peluche marrón con fuerza, el sonido de los aviones partiendo era enmudecido por el tibio recuerdo de sus ojos, aquellos ojos marrones que habían estado siempre vigilantes a su lado. Una lágrima surcó su rostro, una sonrisa fue dibujada por sus labios y un pensamiento iluminó su alma.

Miró de nuevo, como cada mañana, el pequeño oso que reposaba en su tocador mientras cepillaba su cabello, sintió un poco de incertidumbre mientras analizaba su imagen, su cabello había crecido hasta llegarle a los hombros, no era tan largo como el de Tomoyo, pero si era muy diferente a como solía llevarlo en la primaria, en la época en la que él estaba, sacudió su cabeza intentando despejarla, miró a su cama para asegurarse que Kero aún estuviese dormido, los ronquidos que emitía la criatura la hicieron sonreír, se volvió al peluche y lo tomó con cautela, lo aprisionó contra su pecho cerrando los ojos y dejando que su mente divagara entre los recuerdos distantes que atesoraba en su corazón se hacía las preguntas que la hacían mirarse constantemente al espejo "Syaoran Kun, me pregunto si aún podrás reconocerme", sabía lo irracional de su miedo, pero en todas las cartas que se habían escrito no se habían mandado una sola foto, sabía que él no la dejaría de querer solo por los cambios que la edad había desatado en ella, a pesar que aún no se sentía muy cómoda con las nuevas curvas que se estaban empezando a pronunciar para el resto del mundo se estaba convirtiendo en una linda señorita y había sido extremadamente cuidadosa con su cabello por lo que este había crecido sano y brillante, sus ojos verdes no habían perdido el brillo de su infancia y su piel era blanca como la nieve, pero no era eso lo único que la preocupaba, su apariencia la inquietaba pero su real preocupación era el tiempo "no nos hemos visto en tanto tiempo, y si sus sentimientos por mi han cambiado?" sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a tomar la maleta que contenía sus libros y cuadernos con afán, no podía llegar tarde, de nuevo; Tomó las cartas Sakura que guardaba con cuidado y decidió usar una de ellas para compensar el tiempo que había tardado recordando a cierto joven cuya imagen la mantenía aun despierta en las noches.

Dejó su maleta a un lado, el antiguo apartamento le traía tantos recuerdos, se sintió un poco acongojado, el lugar también le recordaba a su buen amigo Wei, quien había fallecido un par de semanas antes dejando al joven con una gran tristeza lo cual había sido su mayor impulso para regresar a Tomoeda. Se sentó en la cama su familia había dispuesto para él, Meiling había viajado unos días antes para tener la casa lista, y luego regresar a Hong Kong para continuar su vida, Syaoran no pudo evitar el sonreír, su prima había sido muy amable con él, e incluso tantos años después lo seguía mimando con detalles como estos. Sacó la última carta que había recibido de aquella joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, se tumbó en la cama mientras sentía mariposas revolotear incómodamente en su estómago, sentía muchas ganas de verla, pero ¿qué le diría?, habían pasado años desde aquella inocente confesión en la batalla con Hiragizawa, y sus sentimientos no habían disminuido, al contrario la expectativa y la espera de ella, de su respuesta lo estaban volviendo loco, pero, no podía aparecerse solo así en frente de su casa "me pregunto si le dará gusto verme… una cosa es comunicarse por cartas y otra…" se sentó y miró al espejo, ya no era un niño, había crecido bastante y su espalda se había ensanchado, el cabello café seguía igual de desordenado y sus ojos le daban una mirada intensa; "¿qué se supone que haga…?" pensó en todas las posibilidades, quería verla, tenía que verla, su corazón no soportaba más el deseo de hablarle, de abrazarla… e incluso besarla. Ante el pensamiento el rostro del joven se sonrojo profundamente, qué le hacía pensar que ella le permitiría besarla, ni siquiera le había respondido aquella confesión hecha ya hace tanto¿porqué debería ella sentir lo mismo por él?, en especial después de tanto tiempo, decidió dejar de martirizarse, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se levantó con decisión.

Decidió caminar, ya estaba tarde de todas formas y el día era muy agradable, las flores de cerezo caían lentamente en el suelo mientras un sol cálido hacía trinar a los pájaros armoniosamente, caminó lentamente cerrando los ojos ocasionalmente para sentir los aromas que las plantas desprendían cuando percibió un aroma que no había sentido hace mucho, un aroma que le producía nostalgia y que causó que su corazón se acelerara "este aroma… Syaoran kun" pero no podía ser, era imposible, tanto que su alma sufría con el pensamiento de la distancia, se quedó parada, estática, ese aroma que estaba percibiendo era el de él, fuese una broma del destino o su propia imaginación lo disfrutaría hasta el final.

La miró quedarse quieta, estaba seguro que era ella, esa sonrisa no la podría olvidar nunca. Se encontraba perplejo, en sus sueños siempre aparecía como él suponía que estaba, pero ni en sus más vividos y espléndidos sueños hubiese podido igualar a la joven que tenía en frente, era hermosa, su cabello había crecido y ahora le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, estaba más alta aunque por lo que veía seguía siendo mucho más alto que ella, su cuerpo no era ya el de una niña y sus ojos no habían cambiado en nada, profundos inocentes y llenos de vida. Sintió su corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza, había decidido salir a caminar, ver su casa, sabía que ella estaría en clases pero no importaba quería recordar aquella casa donde ella vivía, no sabía que la vería, no tan pronto¿qué podría decirle?.

-Sakura- la joven salió de su ensimismamiento para volver lentamente la cabeza, su mente adormecida ante la voz que aunque más gruesa pudo distinguir, lo miró perpleja un nudo haciéndose en su garganta y sus piernas moviéndose solas. Syaoran no sabía que decir, el viento jugaba con la ahora larga cabellera de la joven reflejando el sol y sus ojos verdes lo miraban detallándolo casi perdidos en un trance, Sakura se acercaba lentamente a él, no podía creer lo que veía, sentía sus mejillas rojas ante la imagen de este 'nuevo' Syaoran, su mirada se había vuelto más intensa, había crecido bastante y su espalda se había ensanchado, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tierno color rojo y su cabello revuelto como siempre era movido por el viento.

- ¡Syaoran kun!- dijo a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente, el acto tomó por sorpresa al muchacho pero después de unos segundos se repuso y rodeó a la joven con sus brazos

- Tadaima Sakura chan.

Caminaban por el parque mientras comentaban alegremente sus vidas, se habían escrito por todo este tiempo pero las cartas carecían de detalles y de experiencias que ahora servían como fuente de risas y comentarios, la comunicación entre ellos fluía naturalmente, como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado, como si todos los años que habían pasado nunca hubieran existido. Se sentaron en una cómoda banca en el parque en donde un árbol les hacía sombra y podían vislumbrar las maravillas del día

- me alegra mucho- dijo Syaoran ante la noticia del bienestar de las cartas los guardianes Tomoyo y los demás.

- Y tu Syaoran Kun, has venido solo o con Meiling

- esta vez he venido únicamente yo

- ahh ¿y Wei?- El rostro de Syaoran se ensombreció por primera vez desde su reencuentro

- Wei…- Sakura lo miraba con curiosidad, la alegre cara de su querido Syaoran se encontraba tensa, cuando de repente vio una pequeña lagrima rodar por su mejilla y sintió como su corazón se partía – Wei falleció-. Ante esto Sakura se quedó muda, no podía creer lo que sucedía, por su parte el joven se sentía bien, era la primera vez que se había permitido llorar desde que su amigo había muerto

- Syaoran yo…- no podía hallar las palabras indicadas, a ella también le causaba un poco de pena debido al especial comportamiento que el hombre había tenido con ella hace tantos años, al no saber que decir decidió acercarse al joven con algo de indecisión, tomó su rostro delicadamente y lo guió hasta que se hubiese apoyado en su hombro y le acarició el cabello, como lo haría una madre, como lo haría una novia. Li se dejó llevar llorando en silencio mientras sentía las delicadas manos de la joven pasar por su cabello, a pesar del duelo provocado por la partida de su amigo no podía evitar sentirse lleno de paz. Después de unos minutos el llanto se detuvo y el joven se sintió muy avergonzado ante su despliegue emocional, se separó con algo de resistencia del hombro cálido y ahora húmedo que le había ofrecido Sakura e intentó cambiar abruptamente el tema, no quería que ella lo viera como un hombre débil y llorón.

- así que Kerberos sigue igual de tragón, eso si que es difícil de creer, yo de ti lo pondría bajo una estricta dieta para ver si deja de ser tan abusivo…

- Syaoran- el cambio de tono de la joven hizo que él la mirara un tanto preocupado, al ver su rostro reconoció la situación, ella miraba el suelo subiendo ocasionalmente para toparse con sus ojos y fijarse en el suelo de nuevo, su rostro estaba rojo y estaba jugueteando nerviosamente con sus manos "así que este es el momento" la respuesta anhelada, el sí que lo subiría al cielo o la negativa que lo enviaría de regreso a Hong Kong en el siguiente vuelo y estrellaría sus fantasías – Syaoran kun yo…- no encontraba como decirle, creía que cuando se encontraran de nuevo ella podría expresarle con facilidad sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no podía, se sentía atrapada.

Syaoran la miraba impaciente¿por qué dudaba tanto¿acaso no correspondía sus sentimientos y estaba buscando la manera de no herirlo?, "pero no, no puedo irme así nada más", por su mente pasó una idea descabellada, si lo iba a rechazar por lo menos se permitiría el besarla una vez, solo una vez antes de desaparecer de su vida. Sakura seguía dudando, no encontraba como decirle aquello que había guardado por tanto tiempo, el joven empezó a acercarse a ella, su respiración muy alta y su corazón oprimiéndole el pecho

- Me deje crecer el cabello- dijo ella enunciando lo evidente, él frenó su acción quedando lo suficientemente cerca para poder sentir el suave aroma emanado por ella –y sabes… todas las noches, y todas las mañanas al mirarme al espejo me veía cambiar, y no podía evitar el preguntarme '¿qué pensará mi querido Syaoran cuando me vea?'- él sonrió detallándola, el viento jugaba gentilmente con sus cabellos despejando su impecable y sonrosado rostro, el sol que se colaba entre las hojas se reflejaba en el dorado de su cabeza reflejando una luz más pura que la del sol, y sus ojos verdes mirándolo dudosa se veían tan profundos como el más hermoso mar

- Eres hermosa- las palabras abandonaron la boca descuidada del joven causando que toda su sangre se precipitara a su rostro, Sakura se sonrojó más pero al mismo tiempo mostró una sonrisa dulce y tierna. Ella lo miraba un tanto dudosa, si las palabras no eran fáciles de decir, un acto podía darle a entender todo, un tanto temerosa extendió su mano y tomó la de él, Syaoran se estremeció ante el delicado contacto, no podía más, su corazón latía tan fuerte que tenía miedo que del cansancio se llegase a detener.

Apretó la mano blanca y delicada de la joven con suavidad a la vez que la condujo hasta su pecho, ella lo miró sorprendida al sentir el corazón del joven, él no se atrevía a mirarla fijamente y en ese momento, casi impulsada por una fuerza invisible ella se acercó a él lentamente, tomó su rostro con su otra mano, y ante los ojos sorprendidos de él ella cerró los suyos y atrapó los labios del joven en un suave y tierno beso; la joven se separó antes de que él pudiese procesar la información recibida, sus ojos abiertos como platos la miraban incrédulos, ante esto Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita que demostraba también su nerviosismo.

- tan mal beso… la verdad es que no he podido hacerlo antes- él negó en seguida con la cabeza aun incapaz de articular palabra alguna, ella lo miraba entretenida a la vez que él intentaba desesperadamente hablar elocuentemente, al final los esfuerzos cesaron y tomó a la joven por la nuca y la atrajo hasta él de manera que esta vez se cercioró que en esta ocasión fuese un poco más largo, mientras ambos acariciaban tiernamente los labios del otro sus brazos se posicionaron detrás del otro en un tierno abrazo y él jugaba fascinado con el ahora largo cabello de su novia. Al separarse se regalaron una sonrisa, ella se recostó en su hombro y él le consentía el brazo de manera afectuosa.

- Syaoran Kun, yo también te amo.- una sensación de calor le llenó el pecho mientras sentía como todo su interior estaba a punto de estallar de la felicidad, después de unos minutos empezó a hacer frío y él se dispuso a ponerse de pie ante lo cual ella se rehusó halándolo de nuevo hacia abajo

-no quiero que te resfries- dijo él sonriéndole y acariciando su cabeza delicadamente

-déjame estar así otro poco más, solo así...- el asintió y la rodeo con sus brazos para darle calor a la vez que se quedaba mirando el cielo que estaba empezando a oscurecer

- AHHH MIRA SYAORAN- él miró rápidamente en la dirección que ella le indicaba para ver una estrella fugaz atravesar el firmamento -pide un deseo- él lo pensó por unos instantes y luego le dió un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios.

-creo que ya...- dijo a la vez que sonreía y ella le daba un gran beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Bueno¿qué les pareció?, comentarios, inquietudes, sugerencias... toooodo me lo pueden comunicar por medio de ese liiindo buzón púrpura... y feliz día internacional de la mujer para toooodas! 


End file.
